


A Meeting In Stranglethorn

by zillah975



Series: An Unkindness of Ravens [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975





	

Seyahat pulls on her gloves and waves her right hand experimentally. Nothing, excellent. She tries picking up her kafa mug, shaking an imaginary hand, digging through her satchel for her flask, and then draws her weapons as if under attack. The stiletto remains secure, hidden in the cuff of her leather gauntlet. She makes the bed and tidies her small Booty Bay room, then meticulously cleans and oils her blades, and the stiletto stays in place through it all.

Then she stands and gives a quick twitch of her wrist as Tem'ria had shown her, and the needle-sharp blade slides instantly into her grasp.

She re-secures it and tries the move a few more times, and each time, the result is the same.

She smiles and shakes her head. “Tem'ria, I owe you more thanks than I knew,” she murmurs fondly as she secures it in its hiding place a final time. “What clever crafter did you hire to make these?”

She draws on her hood and gathers up her things, then gets the leather scroll case from its hiding spot behind the cabinet and locks the door when she leaves.

—-

She meets her contact at the edge of the jungle, south of Hardwrench Hideaway. The dusk is just coming alive as the sun disappears behind the horizon and the night hunters begin to awaken, and in her eyes the landscape takes on a sheen of beauty, the humid air already cooling and the harsh sunlight surrendering to the shadows of evening. The stars will be out soon.

“Hey, mon,” the troll murmurs, padding up to her. “You bring de item?”

She slips the scroll case from her pouch and opens it, unrolls the vellum. The ink seems to shine in the fading light. “As requested,” she says. “Did you bring the list?”

He digs a scrap of parchment from his own satchel as she re-rolls the vellum and slides it back into its case. Her fingers brush his when they trade the items, soft fur like a cat’s. She’s struck by the urge to touch him, and she draws back quickly and looks over the list, then nods and tucks it safely away. The names on it are the ones she expected to see, confirmation of what she already knew – that this troll has no more love for Hellscream than she does. But SI:7 needed to be convinced. The next time, maybe they’ll ask for information they don’t already have.

“What’ll you do with the recipe?” she asks, nodding to the scroll case still in his hand.

“Nothin’ dat concerns you, elfie,” he answers with a feral grin.

She shrugs and whistles for Scudder.

“Might be I call on you later,” he adds. “Might be I could use another, if dis one does what it claim to.”

“Might be I call on you, too,” she answers. “I can reach you as I did before?”

He nods. “Peace be wit you, mon,” he says, and pads back towards the jungle.

“Elune guide your steps,” she murmurs, then urges Scudder into the sky and back towards Booty Bay.


End file.
